DAISUKI!
by nijihanaoichi
Summary: Kisah perjuangan 6 cewek bersahabat untuk menyatakan cintanya ke 6 COWOK TERPOPULER DISEKOLAH! Dengan cara mereka masing-masing, berusaha melewati rintangan demi menyatakan cintanya! Apakah cinta mereka ditolak? Atau diterima? Bagaimana caranya mereka menyatakan cinta? Bagaimana mereka melewati para fans yang centil dan lebay? Silahkan ikuti kisah mereka di fic DAISUKI! Ini!
1. Chapter 1

Oichi: SELAMAT DATANG SEMUANYA DI FIC 'DAISUKI' INI~

Runa: Apa-apaan ini?! Kau bilangkan mau UKK kenapa ada disini? UKK MU ITULOHH BELUM SELESAI!#harisen Oichi

Another OC: (inner: Kebiasaan jeleknya keluar..)#sweatdrop

Oichi: Gomennasai~ Tapi insya Allah aku bisa mengerjakan UKK-nya kok!

Runa: Percaya diri amat dan..KAMU BILANG BAKAL NGELANJUTIN FIC VIV KOK MALAH BUAT YANG BARU?!#pakai toa

Oichi: Tenang aku hanya lagi melawan WB kok~#budek sementara

Runa: Dasar!#ngehela napas

Oichi: Tenang VIV aku masih agak bingung buat landnya, tapi tak akan discontinue kok ^^

Runa: **Vocaloid hanya milik Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media CAMKAN ITU BAIK-BAIK XD**

Rakku: **Gaje,Nggak jelas,TYPO,Lebay,dll**#males bacain

Oichi: **Pairnya adalah MikuxKaito,RinxLen,LukaxGakupo,MeikoxAkaito,LuixRi ng, dan PikoxMiki**

Oichi+My All OC: SELAMAT MEMBACA!

* * *

**Chapter 1: INTRODUCE**

* * *

KRING KRINGG

"Ehmm, berisik.." Ucap seorang gadis sambil menutupi dirinya pakai selimut

KRINGG KRINGGG

CKLEK

"Em?"

SIIINGGGG

"KYAAAAA! JAM 07.30 AKU TELATTTT" Teriak gadis berambut _teal_ tadi sambil buru-buru masuk kamar mandi.

Sang gadis langsung memakai seragamnya dan mengambil tasnya, lalu turun kebawah untuk sarapan(Readers: Yaiyalah#sweatdrop).

"Nii-san kenapa nggak membangunkan kuuu?" Tanya sang gadis sambil makan dengan cepat.

"Itu kan salah mu sendiri, aku sudah membangunkanmu. Tapi kau tetap tak bangun jadi yasudah." Jawab sang kakak sambil mencuci piring.

"ITTEKIMASU!" Ucap(atau lebih tepatnya teriak?) sang gadis sambil keluar buru-buru dengan roti dimulutnya.

"ITTERASSHAI!"

'HUAAA! KEBURU NGGAK YA?!' Batin sang gadis sambil belari cepat ke sekolahnya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang ada yang kaget,sweatdrop,kecebur selokan akibat angin yang diciptakan gadis itu(Oichi: Okey kurasa cukup lebay#sweatdrop).

**Miku's POV**

Oh ya, minna-san perkenalkan namaku Hatsune Miku dan aku SUKAAA NEGI!(Oichi:#jawsdrop). Hari ini aku masuk ke VHS(Vocaloid High School), sekolah itu bisa dibilang elit dan masuk kedalam golongan sekolah terfavorit. Dan aku Hatsune Miku mulai hari ini menjadi murid disana! Disana semuanya lengkap, seluruh eskul dan sarananya juga ada. Ok, cukup tentang sekolah sekarang tentang keluargaku! Keluargaku yang paling dekat denganku hanya Mikuo Nii-san karena kedua orang tua ku selalu pergi ke luar negeri dan jarang di rumah, makanya Mikuo Nii-san yang mengurusiku, dia sekolah di Vocal Universitas, cukup atas perkenalannya.

**Miku's POV END**

TING TANG TENG TONG(Readers: Bunyi bell yang aneh#sweatdrop).

'HUAAAA UDAH PADA MULAI UPACARANYA!' Batin Miku sambil kaget.

'Doushiyo? Bagaimana ini? Masa bolos?'

"Hey, kenapa kamu diluar?"

"HUAAA!"

Miku langsung jatuh kebawah saking kagetnya.

"Kamu ini..Kenapa ada diluar? Upacara sudah dimulai." Tanya cowok berambut _ocean blue_ itu lagi.

"Anu..Aku telat dan bingung harus bagaimana..." Jawab Miku sambil menunduk kebawah karena malu.

"Sini."

"Eh?"

"Tas mu kemarikan." Ucap cowok tadi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Buat apa?" Tanya Miku.

"Sudah kemarikan!" Bentak cowok tadi yang sampai membuat Miku sempat membeku.

"HAIK!" Miku memberikan tas nya kepada cowok tadi.

"Kelas berapa?" Tanya cowok itu dengan dingin.

"Emm, k-kelas VII-A." Jawab Miku sambil ketakutan.

"Baiklah sekarang kau lewat pintu belakang dan mengendap-endap ke barisan kelas VII-A, biar nanti soal tas kutaruh di mejamu." Jelas si cowok tadi.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya Miku.

"Aku bertugas berjaga disini bila ada murid yang telat akan dihukum." Jawab si cowok.

"Lalu mengapa kau tak menghukum aku?" Tanya Miku(Oichi: KEPO bener nih anak*digampar pakai negi).

"Kau jujur dan pasrah, beda dengan anak yang lain." Jawab cowok tadi.

"Makasih, ano.."

"Shion, Kaito Shion. Kelas VIII-B."

"Makasih Kaito-senpai!" Kata Miku, lalu mengikuti upacara penerimaan murid baru.

* * *

SKIP

"Ah! Miku-chan! Tadi ada kakak kelas yang membawakan tas mu kesini!" Ucap gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ memakai pita putih besar.

"Kau telat ya? Tadi aku lihat kau mengendap-endap masuk diantara kami bukan?" Tanya gadis berambut pink panjang.

"Apakah harus kami belikan jam weker untuk membangunkanmu?" Tanya gadis berambut _aqua_(Oichi: Aqua~ air k*****g kuda*PLAK).

"Dasar, kau ini kenapa selalu telat sih?" Tanya gadis berambut _cherry_ dengan ahoge berbentuk (listrik(?) atau angka 2? Tahu ah gelap*BUAK) dengan kesal.

"Merepotkan." Ucap gadis berambut _brunette_(maaf kalau tulisannya salah) satu kata tapi ngejleb banget.

**Miku's POV**

Baiklah ini dia teman-temanku yang satu sekolah denganku, yang berambut _honeyblonde_ dan memakai pita putih besar adalah Kagami Rin. Sahabat ku dari sejak kecil, kami selalu bersama-sama dan main bareng. Orang tua Rin kadang ada dirumah kadang pergi, jadi Rin-chan mesti mengurusi diri sendiri kadang sepupunya Rinto datang untuk mengurusi Rin-chan. Sifatnya baik,humoris, dan tomboy(dia ikut les karate bersama Miki), dia sangat suka JERUK(biasanya kalau ada jeruk sifat tomboy nya hilang). Bila ada yang menghancurkan jeruk-nya lebih baik kalian gantikan jeruknya dibanding kabur(Rin-chan langsung mode _Yandere_).

Selanjutnya, adalah gadis berambut pink panjang adalah Megurine Luka. Dia paling pintar diantara kami semua, dan juga jago berbahasa inggris. Aku kenal Luka saat SD kelas 5, Sifatnya sama dari dulu sampai sekarang masih sama tetap dingin atau cool lebih tepatnya. Disekolahku dulu Luka sangat punya banyak fans, memang harus kuakui Luka itu memang pantas diidolakan. Luka sangat suka ama ikan tuna!

Lalu, gadis berambut _aqua _panjang dan memakai bando piano itu Suzune Ring. Dia gadis yang tegas,baik, dan lembut(walau kadang kasar*ditabok), dia sangat jago main alat musik apa saja!. Terutama piano kudengar katanya Ring-chan ingin jadi pianis saking sukanya ama piano, buktinya bando aja piano.

Next, gadis berambut _cherry_ dan berahoge adalah Furukawa Miki. Dia gadis yang manis,tegas, dan cukup tomboy(sama seperti Rin), Dia sangat suka dengan cherry seperti warna rambutnya(biasanya kalau ada cherry sifat tomboy nya hilang). Kadang-kadang Miki-chan bawa bungkusan isinya cherry dan memakannya dengan lahap menurutku sih.. ENAKAN NEGI!(Oichi: Warasan Miki-chan!*PLAK).

Terakhir, gadis berambut _brunette_ adalah Sakane Meiko. Meiko itu bisa dibilang paling sangar diantara kita semua, kalau dia marah aja mirip yakuza*digampar. Dia sangat suka sake! Jadi jangan heran kalau dia sering mabuk-mabukkan atau tiba-tiba menyerang kalian tanpa alasan. Di sekolahku dulu Meiko itu ditakuti ama seluruh cowok(maupun cewek), walau begitu dia bisa dibilang teman yang baik, bila ada yang meganggu temannya dia pasti bakal melindungi temannya.

**Miku's POV END**

"Hehehe, Gomen~" Jawab Miku sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Hey, Miku-chan! Tadi perkataanku didengar tidak?!" Ucap Rin dengan sambil cemberut.

"Emm(berpikir)Oh!, jadi Kaito-senpai sudah datang duluan." Kata Miku.

"APA?! KAITO-SENPAI?!" Teriak Rin,Luka,Ring,Miki, dan Meiko, anak-anak kelas VII-A (termasuk Miku) langsung menutup telinganya.

"Miku-chan! Jangan-jangan 'Kaito-senpai' yang kau sebut itu..SHION KAITO?!" Tanya Miki.

"Eh? Iya memang kenapa?" Tanya Miku balik

"Miku-chan kau nggak bercanda kan?!" Kata Ring sambil memegang pundak Miku.

"Nggak kok, memang kenapa?" Tanya Miku lagi.

"Duh..Miku-chan!"

"Eh? Iya Luka ada apa?" Tanya Miku.

"Kau tahu nggak disekolah ini ada 6 cowok terpopuler disekolah?" Tanya Luka.

"Eh, iya aku tahu." Jawab Miku.

"Nah, SHION KAITO yang kau sebut itu, termasuk di 6 COWOK TERPOPULER DI SEKOLAH!" Jelas Luka.

"EHHH?! NGGAK MUNGKINNNN!" Teriak Miku, kali ini giliran Rin,Luka,Ring,Miki, dan Meiko yang tutup telinga.

"Ihh, beneran kok. Masa kami bohong?" Ucap Rin.

"Ha-habis, aku kaget saja bisa ngobrol dengan idola sekolah." Kata Miku.

"Kau memang beruntung Miku-chan! Aku jadi iri denganmu~" Ucap Ring.

"Kau tahu dimana kelas Kaito-senpai?" Tanya Luka.

"Iya, kalau tak salah dia bilang dikelas VIII-B." Jawab Miku sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Selamat Miku-chan! Kau memang beruntung!" Kata Miki sambil senggol-senggol Miku.

"Biasa saja ah!" Ucap Miku dengan blushing.

GREEEK

"Baiklah anak-anak! Duduk ditempat masing-masing! Nama saya adalah Hiyama Kiyoteru yang mulai hari ini adalah wali kelas kalian, Jadi saya mohon atas kerja sama kalian." Kata Kiyoteru dengan tegas.

"IYA HIYAMA-SENSEI!" Jawab murid-murid.

"Nah, karena kalian baru masuk jadi hari ini kita akan perkenalan saja, dan besok kita akan mengurus organisasi! Mengerti?" Jelas Kiyoteru.

"HAIK!"

* * *

SKIP

TING TANG TENG TONG(bell pulang sekolah!)

"Rin-chan~Pulang bareng yuk~" Ajak Miku.

"Boleh!" Jawab Rin.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya sekolah ini menyenangkan ya?" Tanya Miku di jalan.

"Iya! Aku nggak sabar untuk hari esok!" Jawab Rin bersemangat.

"Oh iya, orang tua mu atau Rinto-san ada dirumah?" Tanya Miku lagi.

"Nggak ada emang kenapa?" Tanya Rin balik.

"Makan malam bersama yuk!" Ajak Miku.

"EH?! Nanti merepotkan." Tolak Rin.

"Nggak apa-apa lah, dibanding kamu sendirian dirumah apa enaknya?" Paksa Miku.

"Ya sudah, bener nih nggak ngerepotin?" Tanya Rin.

"Nggak kok nanti kujemput jam 07.30 p.m. ya?" Jawab Miku.

"Oke deh! Dahhh Miku-chan!" Kata Rin yang pergi ke arah berlawanan dengan Miku sambil melambai-lambai.

"Dahh Rin-chan!" Ucap Miku sambil melambai-lambai juga.

Miku langsung lari menuju ke rumahnya dengan bersemangat dan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

'OK! AKU NGGAK SABAR NUNGGU BESOK!' Batin Miku bersemangat.

* * *

Oichi: Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1!

Runa: Disini ada OC nyasar nggak?

Oichi: Tak tahu ya~ Tapi bisa iya bisa nggak

Runa: Pokoknya semoga minna-san menikmati awal ceritanya#wink

Oichi: Terima kasih banyak semuanya, VIV bakal update kok!

Runa: Mungkin pembukanya pendek, tapi insya Allah chapter yang akan datang panjang!

Oichi+My All OC: MINNA-SAN PLEASE REVIEW~

* * *

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Oichi: Selamat datang di fic 'DAISUKI!'

Runa: Maaf lama update minna-sama itu memang kebiasaan jeleknya author.

Oichi: Mau gimana lagi? Akunya nggak ada inspirasi sama sekali...

Runa: Itu si mah DL!

Oichi: JUAHAAAAAT!#pundung

Runa: Baiklah, chapter sebelumnya adalah Girls Side sekarang adalah Boys Side#cuek

Oichi: Dimulai dari saat Kaito bertemu Miku ya?

Yuuki: **Vocaloid hanya milik Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media, bukan milik Oichi-chan**

Kiyuu: **Abal,aneh,gaje,lebay,TYPO,dll**

Oichi: **MikuxKaito,RinxLen,LukaxGakupo,MeikoxAkaito,RingxL ui,MikixPiko**

Oichi&My All OC: SILAHKAN MEMBACA!

* * *

**Chapter 2: JIKOSHOKAI**

* * *

Terlihat seorang cowok berambut _blue ocean_ memakai syal berwarna yang senada dengan rambutnya, Dia berdiri didepan gerbang dengan santai dan terlihat sampingnya banyak murid yang telat sedang berdiri sambil memegang telinga dan mengangkat satu kaki.  
Dia termasuk kakak kelas jadi dia bertugas menjaga pintu gerbang bila ada yang telat.

"Huh! Menyebalkan kenapa aku diberi tugas seperti ini? Membosankan, memangnya aku ini satpam?" Eluh sang cowok sambil memakan es krim(?).

KAITO'S POV

Namaku Kaito Shion, aku berada di kelas VIII-B. Aku termasuk dari 6 cowok terpopuler disekolah, sebenarnya aku benci dapat julukan seperti itu. Karena pasti dimana-mana banyak FG sedangkan mereka sering membuatku repot mana centil lagi. Tapi kalau mau jujur aku memang bersahabat dengan ke-5 cowok populer lainnya, dan menurutku mereka itu bisa dibilang teman senasib(selalu diincar FG),walau ada sih yang senang diincar FG-nya. Baiklah cukup perkenalannya.

KAITO'S POV END

DRAP DRAP DRAP

?

'Siapa yang berlari?' Tanya Kaito.

Lalu dia melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang ditwintails berwarna _tosca _memandang lapangan dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

'Kenapa gadis itu? Apakah dia telat?' Batin Kaito(Oichi: Yaiyalah wong dia diluar pagar berarti telat BAKA#sweatdrop).

"Hey kenapa kamu diluar?" Tanya Kaito.

"HUAAA!"

Sang gadis langsung jatuh ke bawah, karena kaget tahu-tahu ada setan BAKA dibelakangnya*digergaji es.

"Kamu ini..Kenapa diluar? Upacara sudah dimulai." Ucap Kaito.

"Anu..Aku telat dan bingung harus bagaimana..." Kata sang gadis sambil menunduk ke bawah karena malu.

"Sini." Ucap Kaito sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Eh?"

"Tas mu kemarikan." Ucap Kaito lagi.

"Buat apa?" Tanya sang gadis dengan muka polos(baca: baka).

'Ini anak polos atau bego sih?' Batin Kaito yang kesal ama sang gadis.

"Sudah kemarikan!" Bentak Kaito dengan aura kesal karena Miku itu lemot*digampar negi.

"HAIK!" Ucap sang gadis dan langsung memberikan tasnya kepada Kaito.

'Akhirnya..' Batin Kaito lega.

"Kelas berapa?" Tanya Kaito dingin.

"Emm, k-kelas VII-A." Jawab Miku sambil ketakutan.

"Baiklah sekarang kau lewat pintu belakang dan mengendap-endap ke barisan kelas VII-A, biar nanti soal tas kutaruh di mejamu." Jelas Kaito panjang lebar, padat cair(?), keras lembek(?), ting-(Readers: CUKUP THOR!).

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya Miku berwajah baka*ditampol negi.

'Ini anak...' Batin Kaito sambil headbang(dalam hati tentunya).

"Aku bertugas berjaga disini bila ada murid yang telat akan dihukum." Jawab Kaito sabar.

"Lalu mengapa kau tak menghukum aku?" Tanya Miku(Oichi: KEPO bener nih anak*digampar pakai negi).

"Kau jujur dan pasrah, beda dengan anak yang lain." Jawab Kaito malas.

"Makasih, ano.."

"Shion, Kaito Shion. Kelas VIII-B." Ucap Kaito.

"Makasih Kaito-senpai!" Kata Miku, lalu mengikuti upacara penerimaan murid baru.

'Akhirnya aku bisa bebas juga dari anak itu..' Batin Kaito lalu melanjutkan perkerjaannya(satpam).

"Hey tadi cewek itu deket banget ama Kaito-senpai." Bisik salah satu cowok.

"Lumayan dapet banyak foto nih! Kalau kita sebarin-"

"Kalian jangan coba-coba berbuat yang aneh-aneh...Cepat hapus foto itu dan kembali ke seperti semula atau tidak..." Kata Kaito dengan aura gelap dibelakangnya.

"I-IYA!" Ucap para cowok yang langsung menghapus fotonya dan kembali menjalani hukuman.

"Dasar.."

* * *

SKIP

GREEKK

"I-itukan..Salah satu cowok terpopuler disekolah!"

"Eh?! Masa?!"

"Kalau nggak salah Shion Kaito ya?"

"Kyaaa kok Kaito-sama ada disini? Jangan-jangan cari aku ya?"(Oichi: Ini cewek geer banget sumpah#sweatdrop)

Kaito mendekati salah satu gerombolan cewek dan bertanya kepada gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ memakai pita putih besar.

"Maaf menganggu tapi apa kalian kenal dengan anak bernama Hatsune Miku?" Tanya Kaito.

"Ah iya saya temannya memangnya ada apa?" Tanya balik sang gadis.

"Ini aku datang membawakan tasnya, tolong kasih ke pemiliknya ya." Jawab Kaito memberikan tas Miku dan langsung ngeloyor pergi ke luar kelas.

"AH! CHOTTO MATTE!" Teriak gadis tersebut.

BLAM

Sayangnya Kaito udah keburu pergi, Kaito langsung menuju kelasnya di VIII-B di lantai 2.

GREEKK

"KYAAAAAA KAITO-SAMA OKAERINASAI!(?)" Teriak para FG nya

"Minggir! Aku mau duduk jangan menghalangi!" Ucap Kaito dingin.

"HAIK!" Jawab FG nya dan langsung memberi jalan.

"Ohayou Kaito! Tumben aku duluan yang ada disini biasanya kau duluan." Kata cowok yang mirip sekali ama Kaito hanya saja rambut dan matanya berwana _ruby_.

"Iya juga, kau kok sedikit telat?" Tanya cowok berwarna_ honeyblonde_ dan bermata _sapphire_ sambil memakan pisang(Oichi: Memangnya boleh makan saat udah masuk ya?#jawsdrop).

"Jangan makan pisang saat udah masuk dong, memangnya boleh?" Tanya cowok berambut merah pudar dengan mata orange pudar atau merah pudar? Tahu ah abu-abu(?)*PLAK.

"Sepertinya ada masalah ya Kaito? Ceritain dong siapa tahu kita bisa bantu!" Ujar banci taman lawang yang baru kabur dari razia*ditebas.  
Ralat maksudnya, cowok berambut terong diikat kuda sambil membawa katana kemana-mana(dan hebatnya kagak dimarahin guru).

"Gakupo-san, saya tahu anda khawatir ama Kaito cuman jangan siap-siap mau nyatet dong. Sejak kapan Gakupo-san jadi stalker sih?" Kata cowok ubanan*kena sengatan listrik.  
Mak-maksudnya cowok berambut putih dengan mata hijau sebelah kanan dan mata biru sebelah kiri.

* * *

KAITO 'S POV

Yak inilah yang kumaksud tadi mereka adalah ke-4 sahabat dan 1 saudara ku yang senasib denganku, yang berambut dan bermata _ruby_ lalu mirip denganku adalah Akaito Shion, yap dia kembaranku. Sebenarnya dirumahku cuma ada aku,Akaito, dan Kaiko saja, orang tua ku? Mereka pergi ke luar kota karena urusan pekerjaan jadi kami mengurus diri kita masing-masing hanya saja yang paling pemalas adalah Akaito, dia selalu telat dan jarang membersihkan kamarnya. Dia sangat suka dengan cabe.

Lalu yang cowok berambut _honeyblonde_ dan bermata _sapphire_ itu Kagamine Len, dia itu paling banyak FG nya. Tentu saja karena dia **coret**shota**coret ** dan dia juga baik kepada FG-nya, dia juga sahabat terbaikku karena kami bertentangga. Lalu dia itu juga suka pisang bila ada yang mencuri pisang nya yakin si Len langsung ngamuk, dia juga bakal ngambek bila dicrossdressing(biasa nasib shota*dilindes). Aku bingung dia itu baik dan ceria, juga banyak yang suka entah kenapa belum punya pacar.

Berikutnya adalah cowok berambut merah pudar dengan mata berwarna orange yang pudar pula. Hibiki Lui, yap itu dia namanya dia sama seperti Len dia juga **coret**shota**coret**, Sikapnya bahkan sangat mirip cewek. Dia selalu menengahi kami bila ada pertarungan, dan paling susah marah.

Kemudian cowok atau lebih tepatnya banci*ditebas, maksudnya cowok yang berambut terong diikat satu, selalu membawa katana, dan mirip samurai jejadian adalah BAKAmui Gakupo(Gakupo: KAU JUGA BAKAITO!). Dia itu keturunan samurai hanya saja karena zaman sekarang samurai udah dianggap nggak zaman(?) makanya dia sering disebut aneh, tapi kenapa dia tetap punya FG ya?

Terakhir cowok berambut putih salju dengan kedua buah(?) mata yang berbeda namanya Utatane Piko, dia senasib dengan Lui dan Len(**coret**shota**coret**). Dia itu paling polos(baca: baka) di antara kami, kadang dia itu kata-katanya nancep sih, matanya berbeda satu sama lain karena suatu kecelakaan matanya hilang satu dan akhirnya diganti jadinya tuh mata berbeda warna.

KAITO 'S POV END

* * *

"Kalian benar-benar mau tahu ya?" Tanya Kaito.

Semuanya langsung geleng-geleng(?) sambil nggak sabaran(Oichi: Mengangguk udah mainstream).

"Jadi..."

SKIP(Readers: kebanyakan SKIP LU THOR!|Oichi: Gomenn~)

"Heee, jadi begitu.." Jawab para cowok terpopuler.

GREEEK

"AYO SEMUANYA DUDUK DITEMPAT MASING-MASING! KITA AKAN MULAI PELAJARAN HARI INI!" Teriak Leon selaku wali kelas.

"BAIK SENSEI!"

SKIP AGAIN~(Oichi:*dibanting readers)

"Kaito pulang bareng nggak?!" Teriak Len.

"Kukira kau ada eksul karate." Ucap Kaito.

"Nggak hari ini diliburkan pulang bareng ya?" Pinta Len.

"Terserah.."Jawab Kaito pendek.

"YES! Hey nanti aku ke rumahmu ya?" Tanya Len lagi.

"Ngapain kerumahku?" Tanya Kaito balik.

"Aku mau minta tolong soal PR Matematika dari Leon-sensei hari ini, lalu setelah itu aku ingin main PS dirumah kamu!" Jawab Len tanpa dosa(?).

"Kamu ini...Ya sudahlah tapi kamu yang datang kerumahku dan kalau telat itu deritamu." Kata Kaito.

"Ok deh! JAA NE KAITO!" Teriak Len dan masuk ke rumahnya.

"Jaa ne Len." Jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum kecil dan berjalan kerumahnya yang sedikit lagi nyampe.

* * *

Oichi: OKEY CHAPTER 2 DONE!#loncat kegirangan

Runa: Bagaimana dengan VIV?

Oichi: So-soal itu...aku kehabisan ide hehehe*PLAK

Kihana: Kayaknya chapter ini sama aja kayak sebelumnya?

Oichi: Karena ini perkenalan untuk boys side XDD

Runa: Baka...Baiklah saatnya ba-

Yuuki: BALAS REVIEW~

Runa:#sweatdrop

* * *

**Balas Review ~**

**Vermiehans**

Oichi: Gomennn lama update soalnya aku susah mencari inspirasi..

Runa: Dan yang VIV juga dia belum mulai sama sekali...Maafkan dia#bungkuk

Oichi: INI UDAH UPDATE! TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEW NYAAA~!

**Erieeneechan**

Oichi: Gomenn lama update sayanya sedang kehabisan ide...Dan yoroshiku ne Erie-san to Eric-san#bungkuk

Runa: Kepanjangan nggak apa-apa kok malahan author paling senang yang reviewnya panjang

Oichi: Ini udah update saya takut ama kusanagi~#ngumpet dibalik Runa*ditendang

Runa: TERIMA KASIH TELAH REVIEW!#bungkuk

**Renata29**

Oichi: Nggak tahu tuh saya juga bingung, saya lebih setuju dengan anda bahwa dia mirip banci taman lawang*ditebas MAKASIH ATAS REVIEWNYA!#bungkuk

**Moshi-moshi**

Oichi: Benarkah semuanya pair kesukaan anda?! SAYA SANGAT SENANG! Ini sudah update Moshi-san, TERIMA KASIH TELAH REVIEW!#bungkuk

* * *

Oichi: Lumayan juga reviewnya~

Runa: Walau sedikit kami sangat menghargainya terima kasih banyak#bungkuk

Oichi: TUNGGU CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA YA~

My All OC: ONEGAI DESU MINNA-SAMA REVIEW NE~

* * *

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Oichi: Minna-sama kembali lagi di fic DAISUKI!

Runa: Kali ini Oichi mendapat inspirasi tadi malam! Kayaknya dimulai dari pasangan fav nya MikuxKaito!

Miku:#blushing

Kaito: HOREEE~AKU SAMA KAMU MIKU-CHAN~#meluk Miku

Miku: LEPASKAN AKU BAKAITOOOO!#ngeberontak

Runa:(Inner: Tsundere...)#sweatdrop

Oichi: Mirip siapa ya~?

Runa:#nendang Oichi

Kihana: Kapan mulainya nih? Jangan berantem dong!

Naga: Iya, DAN JANGAN CUEKIN ICHI MENGERTI! Kalau nggak nurut...#nunjukin lance besarnya

Oichi: Ba-baiklah#gulp

Runa: OKE SAATNYA BALAS REVIEW!

Oichi: Kali ini diatas balas review nya!

* * *

**Balas Review~**

**Allen0407**

Bener nih seru?! SENANGNYA TERIMA KASIH BANYAK ALLEN-SAN!TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEW ANDA!

**Chalice07**

Oichi: S-so-soal itu...#keringat dingin  
Runa: Dia itu maunya SMA tapi tahu nya kayak SMP..Jadi author yang salah bukan Chalice-san..  
Oichi: GO-GOMMENNASAII!  
Runa: Jadinya terpaksa SMP...

Oichi: Benarkah Chalice-san ada ide baru karena fic SAYA?! Senangnya~Tak apa walau sama dan lagi kalau Chalice-san pasti banyak yang suka kok^^  
Runa: UDAH UPDATE DARI KAPAN CERITANYA BAKA!#tampol Oichi  
Oichi: Gomennn#nangis

Back to Laptop! XDD

Oichi: Syukurlah...Saya SENANG!#smile  
Oichi: Soal itu..Ada sih..hanya saja nggak saya cantumkan takut ditebas#bisik  
Gakupo: MATI KAMU OICHI!#nebas Oichi  
Oichi:#pingsan  
Kihana: Baiklah selama Oichi-chan saya yang menggantikan! Mohon bantuannya#bungkuk

Kihana: Memang cewek itu Oichi-chan buat dia kegeeran banget, dan lagi Oichi-chan juga tak peduli jika anda ingin membunuhnya#innocent smile

Oichi: AKU HIDUP LAGI! Memang terlalu cepat jika mereka pertama kali bertemu langsung suka~

Oichi: Fic anda juga update ya!Nggak ada kata-kata kasar kok! TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEW NYA!

**Hikari Kengo**

Heyyyyy,Oichi balas~

Oichi: Kayaknya SMP, padahal tadi maunya SMA...#pundung  
Runa: Kau nya bego sih!  
Oichi:#jlebbb

Kaito: Tadi itu aku mau marah dan menggergaji Miku-chan, sayangnya tuntutan pekerjaan sih...*digampar negi  
Miku: AKU JUGA BAKAITO!

Oichi: Makanya itu juga terpaksa...aslinya saya lebih setuju dengan anda Hikari-san...*ditebas

Oichi: MEREKA KAN MEMANG SHOTA~!*digorok

Oichi: TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEWNYA!

**Nekonekoyosh**

Benarkah? ASYIIKKK MAKASIH BANYAK ATAS REVIEW DAN PUJIANNYA!

**Akanemori**

Wah~Akanemori-san ikutan karate? HEBAT! Nanti~Kan Rin-chan baru masuk~BENERAN SAMA DONG~*disiksa  
Gakupo:#pundung

* * *

Oichi: Lebih banyak dibanding sebelumnya!

Runa: Syukurlah Oichi-chan!

Yurei: **Vocaloid hanya milik Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media**

Yami: **Menjijikan, Gaje, TYPO, nggak jelas, Lebay, dll**#dingin

Oichi: **MikuxKaito, RinxLen, LukaxGakupo, MeikoxAkaito, RingxLui, MikixPiko**. Dan Yami kau kejamm!

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****Love That****Bloom in The Rain**

* * *

KRINGGG KRINGGG

"Hoaaam, iya-iya aku bangun..." Ucap Miku dengan malas

TRING(Readers: Kayak bunyi oven...#sweatdrop|Oichi: ANGGAP AJA MIKU TADI MEMATIKAN JAM WEKERNYA!#blushing)

"Miku-chan! Sarapannya telah siap!" Teriak Mikuo dari bawah

"Iya!Tunggu sebentar." Jawab Miku.

Miku langsung mandi, pakai seragam, mengambil tas yang pasti udah ada bukunya(Readers:#sweatdrop), dan turun ke bawah.

"Sarapannya apa nii-san?" Tanya Miku.

"Jus apel dengan nasi goreng+ekstra negi kesukaanmu Miku." Jawab Mikuo ambil tersenyum

"HOREEE!"

Miku langsung makan dengan lahap yang dihadiahi tatapan sweatdrop dari kakaknya.

TING TONG

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." Kata Mikuo yang menuju pintu.

KREK

"Mikuo-nii, Miku-chan ada?" Tanya Rin.

"Ada kok dia lagi-"

"AKU UDAH MAU BERANGKAT KOK RIN-CHAN!" Teriak Miku yang langsung membuat Rin dan Mikuo loncat kodok*dilindes.

"Miku-chan mau bikin aku jantungan ya?!" Ucap Rin marah karena membuat jantungnya mau copot.

"Gomennasai.." Kata Miku sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Pst, Nii-san jangan kasih tahu Rin-chan aku lagi makan dong!Kan malu.." Bisik Miku ke Mikuo.

"Itu kan memang benar, dan lagi yang malu juga bukan aku." Jawab Mikuo santai

"NII-SAN HIDOIII!" Teriak Miku sambil memukul kakaknya.

"Ehem!"

Mikuo dan Miku yang tadinya lagi berantem langsung berhenti karena merasa ada aura yang kelam didekat mereka.

"Maaf diganggu tapi aku berniat baik(menjeput Miku) tapi dicueki begitu?" Ucap Rin dengan aura yang gelap.

"Go-GOMENNE RIN-CHAN YUK KITA BERANGKAT?! NI-NII-SAN AKU PERGI DULU YA ITTEKIMASU!" Kata Miku yang kepanikan dan langsung mendorong Rin sebelum ada adegan blood scene.

"ITTERASSHAI!"

"Go-gomenne Rin-chan~Jangan marah dong~" Rayu Miku yang masih melihat Rin dengan sedikit aura gelapnya.

"Baiklah, kali ini kumaafkan toh aku juga nggak sopan.." Ucap Rin.

"Rin-chan...Eh kau masuk ke club mana?" Tanya Miku mencari topik supaya suasana membeku(?).

"Kayaknya karate lagi.." Jawab Rin.

"Nggak tertarik yang lain?" Tanya Miku lagi.

"Mungkin club seni ya...Yang bagian nyanyi." Jawab Rin.

"Wah! Sama dong! Asyik ya kita bareng satu club! Katanya hari ini pemilihan organisasi bukan?" Tanya Miku again~(Readers: LEBAY!).

"Pasti ketuanya ata wakil nya Luka, soalnya nya kan udah pintar,cantik, tegas. Apa yang kurang darinya?" Jawab Rin dengan yakin.

"Iya juga ya.." Kata Miku.

* * *

SKIP

GREEEK

"OHAYOU!" Teriak Miku yang terdengar seluruh murid di kelasnya.

"Ohayou!" Jawab satu kelas dengan bersemangat.

"Wah kalian berangkat bareng ya?" Tanya Miki sambil makan cherry mumpung masih pagi.

"Iya, tadi Rin-chan mampir ke rumahku~" Jawab Miku setelah menaruh tas langsung kumpul bareng sahabatnya.

"Iya, sayangnya dicueki." Kata Rin dengan cuek+dingin.

Satu kelas jawsdrop melihat Miku yang memeluk kaki Rin sambil meminta maaf dan Rin yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari Miku dengan cara memukul pakai tanganlah, tempat pensil lah, tas lah, bahkan ampe vas bunga dilempar ke Miku yang hebatnya kagak pecah(?) dll.

"Sudahlah kalian semua..bikin malu tahu nggak?" Ucap Ring.

"Haik.."

TING TANG TENG TONG~(Readers:#geleng-geleng kepala)

"Selamat pagi minna-san ayo cepat kembali ketempat duduk! Kalian tahu kan apa yang sensei mau lakukan?" Tanya Kiyoteru yang berniat mengingatkan anak didiknya.

"IYAA MAU MEMILIH ORGANISASI KAN SENSEI!"Jawab anak VII-A kompak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu coba angkat tangan siapa yang berniat menjadi ketua kelas, minimal calonnya 4!" Jelas Kiyoteru dengan jelas.

"Mau nggak ya?"

"Males ah KM kan bukan ketua murid tapi kacung murid!"

"Huahahaha, setuju!"

"Kamu mau nggak?"

"Gimana ya..Aku kan ada les.."

Dan berbagai hal yang dikatakan murid-murid dan langsung dipotong-

GREK

"Saya mau pak!" Ucap Luka tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat kelas hening.

"Baiklah Megurine Luka ya? Baiklah, siapa lagi yang mau?" Tanya Kiyoteru sehabis menulis nama Luka dipapan tulis(Readers: Yaiyalah masa yaiya dong,Mulan Jamila masa Jami dong?|Oichi:#speechless)

"Saya pak!" Kata Ring.

"Suzune Ring..Selanjutnya?"

SKIP

Dipapan tulis, tertulis(?) nama calon KM(kacung murid) yang terdiri dari..  
-Megurine Luka

-Suzune Ring

-Megumi Gumi

-Lapis Aoki

"Kalau begitu para calon pilih didepan sedangkan yang bukan calon silahkan masukan kertas kecil disini dengan isi nama anak yang kalian pilih sebagai ketua kelas!" Perintah Kiyoteru

SKIP

Hasilnya dari 28 anak memilih

Megurine Luka: 11(Meiko dan Miku)

Suzune Ring: 7(Miki dan Rin)

Megumi Gumi: 5

Lapis Aoki: 5

"Jadi yang menjadi ketua kelas adalah Megurine Luka, wakilnya Suzune Ring, Seketarisnya Megumi Gumi, bendahara nya Lapis Aoki." Jelas Kiyoteru.

Meiko dan Miku tossan berdua sedangkan Miki dan Ring hanya saling berkedip menandakan mereka berempat puas akan hasilnya.

* * *

BREAK TIME(istirahat)

"OMEDETOU LUKA(khusus untuk Meiko dia manggilnya –chan) DAN RING-CHAN!" Teriak Meiko,Miku,Rin, dan Miki heboh sambil bawa terompet segala.

Luka dan Ring hanya bisa sweatdrop dan geleng-geleng ngelihat sahabatnya yang sarapnya kambuh.

"Sudahlah kalian ini memalukan sekali sih...untung di kelas lagi sepi..." Ucap Luka sambil memegang dahinya yang terasa pusing.

"Kita makan bekal yuk? Keburu masuk.." Kata Ring.

"Di kelas aja ya? Soalnya aku lagi malas keluar.." Ucap Rin sambil membawa kotak bekalnya berwarna kuning bermotif orange.

"Baiklah.."

SIIIINGG

Satupun nggak ada yang ngobrol semuanya menikmati makananya masing-masing

Miku= Nasi goreng+negi(Readers: LAGIII?!) dengan minumnya air putih

Rin= Sandwich dengan jus jeruk

Luka= Nasi putih+ikan tuna dengan milkshake vannila

Ring= Cookies dengan jus blueberry

Miki= Kue cherry dengan minumnya milkshake stroberry

Meiko= Onigiri dan sake(?!)

"Kalian mau masuk club mana?" Tanya Rin.

"Hemm, kalau aku mah karate dan seni aja ya, menyanyi mungkin." Jawab Miki

"Kalau aku klub bahasa inggris dan seni aja yang menyanyi sih ama musik, aku mau belajar drum." Jawab Luka

"Aku klub seni yang musik! Tentu aja piano~"Jawab Ring sambil makan dengan senyum mengembang.

"Heem, mungkin aku ikut klub menyanyi dan musik.." Jawab Meiko santai.

GREK

"?Ada apa minna?" Tanya Meiko yang kebingungan melihat teman-temannya tiba-tiba berdiri.

"NGGAK MUNGKINNNNNN MASA MEIKO YANG PEMALAS BISA IKUT CLUBBBB?!"

"MANA CLUBNYA SAMA KAYAK KITA LAGI!"

"KALAU DIA NGAMUK GIMANA?!"

"KIAMAT DATANGGGG SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIANNNN!"

"TIDAKKK AKU BELUM JADI PIANIS TERHEBAT DI DUNIAAAA!"

"AKU BELUM PUAS MAKAN IKAN TUNAA~!"

"NEGI-NEGIKUUUUUU!"

"CHERRY-CHERRY TERCINTAKUUUU!"

BRAK

SIIIINGG

"Kalian ini...Mentang-mentang aku ini kayak preman,pemalas, dll. Kalian menganggap aku nggak becus ikut club begitu?" Tanya Meiko dengan drak aura yang sangat gelap dibelakangnya ampe meja yang dia pukul terbelah dua.

GULP

"C-canda kok Meiko...Tadi kami cuma kaget ngelihat Oichi pakai baju gembel menyanyi oppa gandam style..." Jawab Miku,Rin,Luka,Ring, dan Miki yang tahu-tahu kena batu besar segede gorilla hadiah dari author dengan pita cantik(Readers:#kejang2+jawsdrop).

"Oh, baiklah." Ucap Meiko singkat dan kembali duduk ke tempatnya.

"Untung aja dia itu polos..(baca: Baka)." Batin MRLRM(singkatan Miku cs).

"Kalau begitu kita barengan yuk daftarnya?" Ajak Miku supaya nggak terlalu canggung suasananya.

Yang lain hanya mengangguk, dan membereskan kotak bekal mereka.

* * *

SKIP

"Huaaa, aku kebagian piket hari Senin malas...Kalau Miku-chan?" Tanya Rin.

"Kalau aku hari Rabu!" Jawab Miku dengan riang.

"Heee, enaknya...Yang lain?" Tanya Rin ke Luka,Meiko,Ring, dan Miki.

"Aku hari Kamis." Jawab Luka.

"Aku...hari Rabu sama kayak Miku-chan!" Jawab Miki dengan riang.

"Aku hari Kamis sama kayak Luka-chan." Jawab Meiko cuek.

"Kalau aku sama kayak Rin-chan." Jawab Ring dengan senyum.

"HOREEE I LOVE YOU RING-CHANN!" Seru Rin karena ada temannya.

"Rin-chan..Udah ah! Berlebihan!" Kata Ring sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Ah! Itu dia ruangannya!" Ucap Miku dengan keras.

GREKK

Tiba-tiba terdengar alunan musik yang pop dan suara nyanyian, Miku cs yang penasaran dengan suara tersebut mengintip ruang praktek seni(ruang prakteknya campur lo! Kalau ruang peralatan dan belajar itu terpisah!).

"KYAAAAAAAA~ KAITO-SAMA~ KAKOIIII!"

"LEN-CHANNN! KAWAIIII~"

"GAKUPYONNN~ KEREN DEHHH!"(Oichi: Kayaknya makin nggak yakin nih ngebuat Gakupo jadi punya FG, mana ngomongnya gitu lagi#meriksa ulang|Gakupo: SHINNNEEE!(mati)#nebas Oichi).

"AKAI-KUNN! TENGOK SINI~"

"LUI-CHANNNN! KAU TAMBAH MANISSS~"

"PIIKOO-CHAN!BERNYANYILAH UNTUKKUUU~"

Miku cs kaget melihat tontonan didepan mereka, ke-6 cowok terpopuler sedang mengadakan konser dengan penontonnya FG catat ya! KONSER!(Readers: Biasa aja tor).

* * *

Setelah menunggu konser selesai, semua FG pergi yang menyebabkan ruang club yang tadinya rame menjadi hening.

"A-anu..."

?

"M-masih ingat denganku Kaito-senpai?" Tanya Miku.

"Ohh, kamu gadis yang telat itu. Ngapain kamu kesini?" Tanya Kaito balik dengan dingin.

"AAAAAAPAAAAAAA?! JADI INI GADIS YANG KAMU TOLONG PERTAMA KALI?!" Teriak Gakupo sampai ngebuat sekolah bergoyang(Readers: Lebay...).

"Gakupo biasa aja kali." Kata Akaito.

"Iya, Gakupo-san. Akaito betul Gakupo-san lebay banget ih bikin jijik tahu nggak." Ucap Piko yang tanpa sadar membuat Gakupo pundung.

"G-Gakupo-san...Jangan pundung.." Hibur Lui ke Gakupo yang pundungnya kelam banget.

"Ok! Langsung to the point, ngapain kamu kesini?" Tanya Kaito dingin.

"Kami berniat mendaftarkan diri menjadi anggota club, tapi jika kami mengganggu kami permisi." Jawab Luka yang langsung menarik teman-temanya keluar ruangan.

"Tunggu dulu! Kami kan nggak bilang kalian mengganggu. Maafkan dia ya? Dia memang kayak begitu." Kata Len sambil menahan Miku cs.

"Baiklah, jadi ayo langsung ke permasalahan. Mana formulirnya?" Ucap Rin.

"Sebelum itu, kita kenalan dulu."

SKIP

"Terima kasih telah masuk club ini! Dan selamat datang di club seni!" Ujar Len dengan riang sambil tebar-tebar confetti.

Yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop dan speechlees saja melihat **coret**shota**coret **satu ini bertindak childish.

"Ah! Maaf aku nggak sopan tetapi aku mau tanya tadi kenapa kalian konser?" Tanya Ring yang memang kagum kepada ke-6 cowok ini yang bisa main musik dan nyanyi.

"Kami nggak konser kok tadi kami hanya latihan, hanya saja ditonton oleh FG kami." Jawab Ring.

SAAAA

"Yah hujan ya?" Tanya Piko.

"Ya, memang dari tadi mendung." Jawab Kaito cuek.

"Kalau begitu ada yang tahu dimana ruangan club karate?" Tanya Rin.

"Ah! Aku pengurus disana ayo Rin-chan ikut aku!" Jawab Len yang langsung memegang tangan Rin dan menariknya menuju ruang karate.

"Ch-chotto lepaskan tanganku!Dan lagi jangan seenaknya memanggil nama kecilku!" Ucap Rin yang sedikit blushing.

"Rin-chan buru-buru kan, aku nggak bermaksud apa-apa kok. Ayo!" Kata Len.

"AHH! MATTE AKU JUGA IKUT!" Teriak Miki.

'Si Len berani juga...' Batin ke-5 cowok populer tersebut.

"Ada yang tahu ruangan club bahasa inggris?" Tanya Luka.

"Aku tahu kok biar saya antar anda kesana!" Jawab Gakupo yang udah selesai pundungnya.

"Makasih, ayo." Kata Luka.

SIIINGG

"Kalau begitu kita sama-sama pergi ke gerbang yuk?" Ajak Ring.

"Boleh saja." Ucap Lui.

"Kaito mau kemana kamu? Nggak pulang?" Tanya Akaito yang melihat Kaito menuju kelasnya.

"Aku ada yang tertinggal, kalian duluan aja." Jawab Kaito

* * *

SKIP

'Bagaimana ini semuanya udah pulang, sedangkan aku belum...BAKA BAKA! KENAPA KAU LUPA BAWA PAYUNG HATSUNE MIKU!" Batin Miku sambil meruntuki diri sendiri.

"Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Kaito tiba-tiba.

"Ah! Kaito-senpai, iya saya lupa bawa payung sedangkan yang lain sudah pulang." Jawab Miku.

"Baka." Kata Kaito yang membuat dikepala Miku terdapat pisau yang nancep

Kaito membuka payungnya dengan cuek, sedangkan Miku menunggu hujan sampai reda.

'Onegai..Cepat lah reda...' Batin Miku sambil berdoa.

SRET

?

"Ayo."

"Eh?! Tapi Kaito-senpai! Aku nggak ingin membuat Kaito-senpai repot..." Tolak Miku.

"Mau nggak? Kalau tak mau ya sudah." Kata Kaito yang langsung meninggalkan Miku tetapi-

GREP

Ada sebuah tangan yang kecil bagi Kaito yang memegang ujung baju seragamnya.

"A-aku mau deh Kaito-senpai!" Ucap Miku.

Selama perjalanan nggak ada yang berbicara sedikit pun.

'Ke-kenapa hatiku berdebar seperti ini dan lagi hari inikan hujan kok rasanya panas?' Batin Miku yang memegang tasnya dengan erat.

Tiba-tiba Kaito berhenti yang menyebabkan Miku kebingungan.

"Kaito senpai ada ap-"

"Lihat itu." Ujar Kaito yang memotong omongan Miku.

Miku melihat ke atas, karena Kaito menunjuk ke atas(?).

Miku kaget ternyata hujan telah berhenti dan memunculkan pita langit yang berwarna-warni, yap betul untuk para pembaca!(Readers: KAMI BELUM JAWAB APA-APA!) jawabannya pelangi. Dan tanpa sadar Miku memegang tangan Kaito yang sedang memegang payung.

* * *

SKIP

"Udah sampai nih, inikan rumahmu?" Tanya Kaito.

"Eh, iya." Jawab Miku.

"Baiklah, jaa ne Hatsune-san." Ucap Kaito.

"Jaa ne Kaito-senpai.." Kata Miku.

Kaito mulai pergi ke arah rumahnya, tiba-tiba...

"K-KAITO SENPAII!" Teriak Miku

"Apa Hatsune-san?" Ujar Kaito dari jauh sedikit teriak.

"A-ano..."

'Ha-hatiku masih berdebar bahkan tambah cepat..' Batin Miku.

"ARIGATOU KAITO-SENPAI!" Teriak Miku dengan muka super merah dan sedikit air mata disudut matanya.

Kaito kaget mendengar ucapan Miku.

"Iya! Do Itashimashite Miku!" Kata Kaito dengan senyum dimukanya ditambah sedikit semu merah dipipinya.

Miku yang sangat malu langsung masuk ke rumahnya dan menuju kamarnya, Mikuo yang melihat adiknya seperti itu hanya penuh tanda tanya saja.

'A-Apa aku nggak salah dengar? Kaito-senpai memanggilku Miku?!' Batin Miku masih dengan muka yang sama.

'A-aku ngomong Miku...Dan kenapa dadaku terasa panas?' Batin Kaito.

* * *

Oichi: Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3!

Runa: Chapter ini terinspirasi dari lagu Melt Hatsune Miku dan author ngetik ini saat sedang hujan!

Oichi: Terima kasih atas kesabaran readers semuanya yang mau menunggu.

My All OC&Oichi: ONEGAIII REVIEW NE~

* * *

**Mind to review?**


End file.
